The Family in the Holiday
by Rochelle Templer
Summary: Sweets considers what Christmas has meant to him through the years. Takes place during The Goop on the Girl, so spoilers for that episode. One-shot of Christmas fluff.


Author's Note: Even though I've already written one Christmas story earlier this year, I could not resist getting into the spirit of things with another one. Besides, I've often thought about what led Sweets to show up at Brennan's party and say that he was there for Booth at the end of The Goop on the Girl. So this is my take on that...a piece of fluff with just a sprinkling of angst. ;)

I do not own Bones or any of its characters. So a lump of coal to anyone who says otherwise. ;)

Thank you to everyone who reads/favorites/reviews this. I hope you have a great holiday season. :D

The Family in the Holiday

Doctor Lance Sweets usually had very mixed feelings about what kind of day Christmas was meant to be. And while wandering the chilly, winter streets of DC, the psychologist began to consider just why this had come to be.

When he was a very young child, holidays like Christmas seemed like some kind of mystery. He had seen and heard about things like carols, presents, and shiny decorated trees on television and in books, but had never seen any of that in his own home. Life with his biological father, Andrew, meant either desolate solitude or explosive rage and pain. On Christmas Day, Lance would probably end up doing what he often did: hiding under his bed in an attempt to make Andrew forget about him.

To Sweets, Christmas was just another day….where just surviving would have to be good enough.

When he was taken away from his biological father and placed in the orphanage and his many foster homes, Lance began to see that Christmas was different than the other days of the year. Once, while in his latest foster home, he watched as the adults carefully hang worn, but cherished decorations, treasures from Christmases past, around the house. The place filled with mini nativities, rough, green wreaths and stockings filled with tiny toys and candy canes. The other children he was living with were excited not just about the presents they would receive, but about the feelings of the season. Feelings of joy, hope, wonder, and love. Lance watched as presents appeared under the tree, brightly wrapped with cheap, garish paper. He was confused as to why there were no packages under the tree with his name on them, but he didn't dare ask anyone why.

Besides he got his answer a week before Christmas when he was returned to the orphanage. There was no point in including someone into Christmas when they weren't going to be there anyway. His caseworker, Lauren, did give him a present on Christmas Eve, but even her kind-hearted gesture was not enough to wipe away the loneliness and rejection he felt. Even as a little boy, Lance could contemplate the bitter irony of how Christmas hurt even more now that he was no longer living with his biological father. Because now he knew what Christmas was supposed to be about, and it didn't mean anything for him.

To Sweets, Christmas was a special day…that he didn't deserve to take part in.

After his adoptive parents, David and Carolyn Sweets came into his life, Lance's existence changed in almost every single way. And Christmas was no exception.

David had Lance help him pick out a couple of new decorations from the store every year and then the two of them put up the decorations in their home. While they worked, David would spin yarns about Santa, misadventures of his reindeer and of how the elves worked together to create the latest toys. Lance knew that it was all a fantasy, but that didn't stop him from listening and enjoying every word that his father told him.

Carolyn was always busy with cooking and baking during the holidays, and she let Lance decorate the sugar cookies that she made fresh for Christmas Eve. As he let colored sugar dribble from his fingertips onto cookies shaped like bells and trees, Carolyn would sing all of her favorite carols with her rich, but gentle voice. Sometimes Lance joined in, but often he just wanted to listen to his mother's voice, which sounded more beautiful to him than any choir or chorus he could see on television or around town.

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would be an intimate affair with just the three of them, but that was more than enough for Lance. He could look forward to an evening of stories and reminiscences while nestled on the couch between his parents. Then he would have a morning filled with stacks of presents and plenty of good food.

David never seemed to show much restraint when it came to buying him gifts for Christmas. But even more than any present he received, Lance remembered how his father cherished the smile on his son's face while he opened each package. Lance knew that that was what David longed for during the holidays: the almost inexpressible joy from his wife and son.

Carolyn was always ready with a treat to hand out or with an amazing spread on the dining room table for all of them to share. Lance remembered how she often quietly observed him and David while they enjoyed themselves, a deeply content look in her grey-blue eyes. His mother relished the chance to nurture her family during this time, and Lance figured that that was what she enjoyed about Christmas.

Lance was happy for the presents, the rituals and the food, but he enjoyed the time he shared with his parents more than anything else. On this one day, joy truly did not have a limit.

To Sweets Christmas was a magical day…when the love of family was re-affirmed.

The passage of years meant much heartache to Sweets, especially when he lost both of his parents in one swift and cruel span of weeks. But it had also brought many rewards and treasures, perhaps the most precious being the friends he had made at the Bureau and the Jeffersonian.

Still, Sweets often felt conflicted around the holidays. The therapist knew that his parents would not want him to shut out the spirit of the season even if they were no longer with him, but Sweets found that it was hard to muster up much of a festive spirit without them around. Thus, he had been relieved when Daisy had told him that she wasn't much for the holidays either since he had a feeling that he wouldn't be much fun to have around on Christmas anyway.

The case they were working on right now certainly did nothing to foster a celebratory spirit.

Booth had had to watch a Santa Claus, who was robbing a bank, blow up right in front of him. It turned out that the robber in question had been forced into it by greedy, selfish people who were just looking for some money and who didn't care that a man had had to sacrifice himself for their desires. Even worse, the victim had been living with his mother and now she had no one.

'_The holidays do have a way of making tragedies seem even worse,' _Sweets had thought to himself. But as depressing as this case was, Sweets was far more concerned about the state of his friends.

Brennan seemed confused about why she should spend Christmas with her father and with a cousin, who she struggled to get along with. The therapist thought about discussing with her the importance of spending time with family during this holiday, but he wondered if he really had any right to make that point considering how much he wanted to avoid Christmas. He decided instead to have faith that Brennan would figure out what she needed to do…or that Booth would help her along anyway.

Cam mentioned that Michelle wanted to spend Christmas in Hawaii, far away from the pathologist. Sweets felt sad not only for Cam but for Michelle. He thought that it was more than likely that Michelle had lost sight of what she meant to Cam, and that was as much of a sorrowful thing as the idea of Cam being alone on Christmas. A part of him ached to tell Michelle how he would do anything to be able to spend one more Christmas with his parents, who had taken him in, but Sweets was rarely comfortable discussing his past. Besides, Cam was doing a good job raising Michelle on her own; the therapist was confident that the two of them would see the light before it was too late.

The person Sweets was most worried about was Booth. He knew that the Santa Claus dying in front of him had shaken the agent. Then when he had to confront that pirate radio operator's anti-government rhetoric and had to interview the somewhat smug ex-bomber, Booth appeared to get even more agitated.

But the psychologist knew that what was hurting Booth the most was the fact that he would not get to spend any time on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day with Parker. The agent had mentioned to Sweets in passing that Rebecca had taken him out of state for the holidays and that Booth was definitely not invited to show up. While Booth had responded to all this by putting up an even snarkier than usual demeanor, Sweets suspected that just below the surface was a lot of sad and angry feelings.

As he wandered the streets on Christmas Eve, Sweets thought again about Booth. He thought about how it would have broken David's heart if he couldn't spend Christmas with his son, and Sweets' heart felt heavy at the idea of his friend going through that kind of experience.

'_Christmas is more than just another day for Booth…as it is for all fathers,' _Sweets thought. '_It's a day of family…of giving and receiving love.'_

Sweets stopped and shook himself. He knew that Daisy wanted to just stay in and make love on Christmas, and that a couple days ago, he was all for it. But now he couldn't stop thinking about how David and Carolyn would tell him that there was something else he should be doing if they could.

'_Mom and Dad would remind me about how the holidays are not just about what's in your heart, but what you share from it,' _he told himself.

But the moment that epiphany came to him, Sweets pondered how wrapped up he had been in his own feelings about Christmas and instantly felt guilty for being selfish.

'_I have friends…no, family…who could stand to have the chance to give and receive love. So why am I trying to avoid them along with Christmas? The time that is specifically meant for family and friends along with giving?'_

A flicker of light cause Sweets to look into the store that he had stopped next to, and he saw that they were selling all sorts of novelty items for Christmas. When he spotted a pair of antlers attached to a headband, Sweets smiled and walked into the store. Once he had made his purchase, he walked back toward his apartment with purpose. As he walked, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hey, Daisy it's me…I know we had plans for Christmas, but how would you feel about making a change? Yes…yes, there is a party that I'm thinking about, but before that we need to visit a funeral…."

* * *

Sitting at the table with everyone, Sweets was sure that he had made the right decision to attend Brennan's Christmas dinner. Brennan's father and cousin were there, and Brennan herself actually seemed pleased to have them around. Hodgins and Angela beamed at each other, and Sweets could detect the love that was still there. Cam had brought Michelle and it had been a relief for the psychologist to see. Daisy was thrilled, of course to spend time with him and with everyone from the lab, including her mentor, Brennan.

But most of all, Sweets had been relieved to see Booth get into the spirit of the day with his heartfelt toast and with the way he eagerly enjoyed his dinner and gifts. After a couple of hours of festivities, the two of them ended up sitting on the couch, watching the others continue to celebrate.

"Cam said that you told her that you came for me," Booth said suddenly. Sweets blushed and ducked his head a little, surprised that the agent brought it up.

"I…I know that as a father that Christmas means a lot to you," Sweets murmured. "And I just wanted you to know that…that all of us appreciate you and your friendship. And I wanted to say…Merry Christmas, Booth."

The agent turned to him, a smirk on his face, but a warm smile evident in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sweets," he said. Booth then grabbed the antlers, which were sitting on the stand beside them and firmly placed them back on Sweets' head.

"There…now everything is as it should be," the agent chuckled as he settled back into his seat. Sweets couldn't stop himself from smiling back simply because Booth was right about that.

Because to Sweets, Christmas was a wonderful day right now….filled with all reminders of what he had gained over the years and with the people he cared about most.

And that was exactly as it should be.


End file.
